


Moments After Kickassia

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Gen, M/M, The rating is basically for swear words and the end of moment five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Seven different moments in time for some main characters as Critic plans to revive Kickassia despite some setbacks.





	Moments After Kickassia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is purely fanfiction and is based around characters that the actors portray. "The Nostalgia Critic" and "ATG" are copyright Doug Walker. "TOG" and "Santa Christ" are copyright Rob Walker. "Spoony", "Doctor Insano", "Leslie Striker" and "SWS" are copyright Noah Antwiler. "Film Brain" is copyright Mathew Buck. "Cinema Snob" is copyright Brad Jones. "Kickassia" as a whole is copyright Channel Awesome.

**1\. Immortal (Critic)**

  
"Join me my fellow reviewers! I know last time was an utter failure but this time, Kickassia will remain standing! An immortal testament to our collective wills!" To say Critic never truly got over the loss of Kickassia was an understatement.

  
**2\. Sway (Critic and SWS)**

  
"No."  
  
Critic stared intently at SWS, "Come on. I need as many people in on this as possible - that includes Spoony and Doctor Insano."  
  
SWS rolled his eyes, "If they said no to you about this, then what makes you think they'll agree if I ask?"  
  
With a smirk, Critic responded, "Because I'm sure you can think of some way to sway them to our side."

  
**3\. Sticks and Stones (Critic and Film Brain)**

  
Critic stood before the small group who decided to go along with his plan. "As I'm sure you can see, we...well, we don't exactly have any weapons to use at this time."  
  
Film Brain raised his hand and when Critic nodded towards him, he spoke, "Um...Critic? Why don't you borrow some weapons from Angry Joe?"  
  
Critic responded with a fake smile and a laugh, "Yeah...about that...I still haven't been able to convince him to join us in glorious conquest again... Oh! Hey! We're not entirely weaponless though! There are sticks and stones laying around, we just have to improvise with them like our ancestors did in prehistoric times!"

  
**4\. Destiny (Critic, Film Brain, and Cinema Snob)**

  
"Don't you all get it?! It is destiny that I rule over Kickassia, in whatever form it rises as!"  
  
The others stood back and watched as Critic ranted aloud about his current obsession.  
  
"...And I thought the way he acted when it's Christmas was bad," Snob muttered.  
  
"Shouldn't someone confront him?" Film Brain asked.  
  
"If you want to then go ahead. After last time, I'm not," Snob retorted.  
  
"I thought you forgave him for exiling you," Film Brain replied, looking confused.  
  
"Forgive is a strong word kid. I'm just here because watching Critic make a fool of himself beats reviewing shitty porn movies," Snob remarked. "What about you? You seemed pretty messed up after he shot Santa Christ."  
  
Film Brain shrugged, "Between Santa Christ appearing to be dead and SWS ditching Critic immediately after, I didn't feel comfortable being alone around him anymore."  
  
"So basically, you finally saw him for the nutjob he is," Snob remarked.

  
**5\. Revenge (Insano, SWS, and Spoony)**

  
"Join him?! After last time, I'd rather vaporize him!" Insano yelled as he darted around the lab. He was working on a new invention though it was hard to tell what exactly. Suddenly, the scientist stopped in his tracks and looked at the other man. "And what about you? You're the last person I'd suspect of joining Critic again."  
  
SWS leaned against the doorframe and took a moment to think, "...I already got my revenge on him last time. I'm only joining him this time to make sure no one gets hurt because of this."  
  
"Similar to why you joined him last time then."  
  
SWS blinked and stared at Insano, "What are you-?"  
  
"After we got you bandaged up, Spoony went after Critic and demanded answers. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't go running through the hotel in fear of his life."  
  
Sighing, SWS slumped against the door frame and hesitantly looked at the scientist, "And...?"  
  
"Said that you only worked for him to keep us safe," a voice said from behind, startling SWS slightly. Spoony smirked slightly at that, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Judging from your expression, I really doubt that," Insano remarked, slightly amused as well.  
  
SWS shook his head and made his way to leave, "Whatever. It's fine. I got stuff to do so I'll just let you two be."  
  
Spoony nodded at Insano and the scientist pressed a button on one of his machines. At once, the door to the lab closed and locked before SWS could exit. "Hold on, there's still something we want to...discuss with you."  
  
SWS sighed and turned to look at them, "Was locking the door really..." He trailed off as he realized that the two of them were staring at him with a peculiar look...the same kind of look he himself put on for the cameras when he filmed his show. He was suddenly shoved up against the door, Spoony's face dangerously close to his.  
  
"It got your attention," Spoony purred in his ear, letting him go slightly.  
  
Insano was suddenly behind SWS, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Besides, it'll guarantee us some privacy."

  
**6\. Locked (Critic, TOG, and ATG)**

  
"Why the hell am I locked out of my own house?!" Critic was fuming. First his plans to resurrect Kickassia skidded to a halt due to a lack of weaponry and now his house key wasn't working. Grumbling, he sat down outside and waited for an idea to come to him.  
  
"Is there any particular reason you're sitting right outside the house?"  
  
Critic looked up and saw his brother standing there. "Door's locked and my key's not working."  
  
TOG looked confusedly at him before going up to the door. "Here. I'll use my key."  
  
Said key, however, refused to work. "Oh come on! It was working this morning..."  
  
"Same as me then," Critic sighed as he got up, "maybe one of the upper windows is open."  
  
"You're not standing up on my shoulders if it is," TOG remarked as he and Crtic went around the side of the house.  
  
Inside, ATG was smirking, proud of his handiwork. By changing all the locks, those two would be stuck out there for quite a while. Pipe in hand, he walked to the study, ready to start filming a new episode of Ask That Guy With The Glasses.

  
**7\. Storm (SWS and Leslie Striker)**

  
_CRASH_  
  
_BOOM_  
  
_BANG_

  
_Bang?_ SWS got up and walked to the front door, wondering who would go outside in a storm like this, let alone just to come here of all places. "I swear, if Critic came all this way just to bother us about Kickassia again, I'll-" However, upon opening the door, SWS was stunned to see one of the last people he expected standing there. "Leslie?!"   
_Leslie Striker. The one person who he could legitimately call a friend while living on the streets. The guy who was well off enough to get by thanks to hard work and some inheritance money from a distant relative. SWS had been offered a place to stay by Leslie before but after awhile, he'd left, not wanting to take advantage of his friend when he couldn't offer anything in return at the time. Leslie insisted that his thoughts were nonsense and he was happy to help but SWS was too prideful to see it that way._

  
' _More like too damn stubborn for my own good_ ', SWS thought briefly before pulling his now rambling friend into the house. "Alright, Les...Les? Leslie!"  
Startled, the man stopped talking and looked at SWS.  
  
"Sorry man but you were rambling on and on again. Now, what's going on? How'd you even know I'd be here?" SWS questioned.  
  
"I did s-some internet sleuthing to find you. I-I need your help," Leslie began, stuttering slightly, "I-I had a bad r-run in with the w-wrong kind of people, some gang of p-punks. T-they know where I live so I n-needed to get away from t-there.  F-for a while, at-atleast."  
  
SWS stared as he comprehended what Leslie just told him. "Fuck man...! Alright, did you bring anything important with you?"  
  
"J-just a backpack of e-essentials - clothes, money, i-identification-"  
  
SWS interrupted him by grabbing his arm and leading him up the steps. "Okay, good. You can stay in my old bedroom; it used to be a guest room anyway. So go get changed out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia or something."  
  
"You l-live here with o-others don't y-you? A-are you sure they w-won't mind?" Leslie asked uncertainly.  
  
SWS shook his head, "Spoony is used to crazy things happening from time to time and Insano...well, he's called that for a reason. Once we explain everything, they should hopefully be alright with you staying here."  
  
Leslie had a small, shaky smile on his face, "T-hank you Max, I knew I c-could count on you."  
  
SWS paused for a moment, not used to being referred to by his real name since he met Critic,  "...No problem Les, that's what friends are for."


End file.
